<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bubbles &amp; rosemary by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020261">bubbles &amp; rosemary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, NCT Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung had a dare. Usually dares are easy, ding dong ditch your neighbor, kiss the person next to you, something stupid like that. Instead he was dared to fill his crush’s indoor pool with bubbles and scent it with rosemary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ChenJi - Relationship, Nomin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bubbles &amp; rosemary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys!! this is a chenji fic that is not chaptered. i might do a sequel if people want it but for now nothing is set in stone :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung had a dare. Usually dares are easy, ding dong ditch your neighbor, kiss the person next to you, something stupid like that. Instead he was dared to fill his crush’s indoor pool with bubbles and scent it with rosemary. </p>
<p>Easy peasy, in Jaemin’s eyes at least, but Jaemin was their school’s charmer and was dating the school jock. This stuff would’ve been easy to him. Jisung, however, was the shy boy you really never expected to see do this type of stuff. Especially since Chenle was the school’s all star basketball player. Zhong Chenle was, in Jisung’s eyes, one of the most perfect boys he's ever seen.</p>
<p>That didn’t make this task any easier. If Chenle found out he could publicly humiliate him, or worse, find out Jisung liked him. He could just move out of town, out of country, off the face of the earth if he needed to. One thing Jisung knew he couldn’t do was back down on the dare. He might’ve been a coward, but he wasn’t going to chicken out. Jaemin would tease him for weeks on edge. and he was already as clingy enough as it was. </p>
<p>The dare was set for Thursday at 3 in the morning. what everyone knew already was that Chenle lived alone for the most part. Both his parents were out of town and only came back every other weekend. They left earlier in the week so it was a perfect time to complete the dare. Unfortunately the guilt in Jisung’s gut didn’t go away.<br/>Chenle didn’t deserve this. Sure he never noticed Jisung in the hallways, but that was no reason to ruin his indoor pool. Nonetheless, he would still go forth with the plan. </p>
<p>Getting into Chenle’s secured home was easier than he thought. He simply climbed over the fence and onto Chenle’s balcony. This was the difficult part. Chenle was asleep right there. If he wasn’t careful he would be spotted immediately and he would never hear the end of it from Jaemin. As soon as he got sight of Chenle’s sleeping figure, his hands started getting clammy and his footsteps started to get messy. He felt like a stalker and wanted to get the dare done as quickly as possible.</p>
<p> Chenle’s house was huge and it had just occurred to Jisung that he had no idea where this indoor pool was. His bag felt heavier with every step he took down the spiral staircase. Even worse, his footsteps down those steps were not quiet. If it were his house his mom would’ve heard him from across the house, maybe even if she were outside. The thought of his mother unsettled him, what would she say if she saw him?</p>
<p>Back on his mission, Jisung had finally found the pool. Now all that was left was to pour in the bubble solution and the rosemary scented oils. Was this bad for your skin? It was a bit too late for second thoughts unfortunately. He took off his denim black jacket, lying it down on the chair next to him. Jisung opened up his bag and took out the two bottles of bubble solution. He poured it slowly into the pool and jets. Maybe this wouldn’t do as much damage as his friends intended. The rosemary, however, was a different situation and he had no idea what it could do to the pool. Pushing the thought to the back of his head, Jisung drizzled the oils around the pool, the scent quickly filling his nose. </p>
<p>As he packed up his things, he thought about dyeing his hair. If Chenle had seen him before, surely he wouldn’t recognize him then. Change his style? That could work, Chenle could forget everything about him and then he could live out the rest of his life in peace. Surely that was easier than confessing to his crush and to the crime. He would kill Jaemin for this. Jaemin was the reason he kept getting into trouble in the first place.</p>
<p>Jisung slung the bag over his shoulder and locked the door to the pool room behind him. He carefully made his way up the stairs, the stairs creaking with every step. The light shone from the balcony door and as he made his way over his eyes noticed the bed. It was empty. Jisung’s face froze and he bolted towards the balcony. With a swift motion he shut it behind him, and threw his bag into the bushes. As he looked back, he could swear he met the bright eyes of Chenle staring at him through the window. Before he could comprehend what he saw, he jumped into the bushes and dashed back to where Jaemin and his car were waiting. </p>
<p>By the time Jisung got home, cleaned up, and got into bed, he remembered one of the most important things he forgot. His jacket. It was one of the things he woe to school the most, a rose ironed onto the back and his initials written on the tag inside. He had left it lying on the chair next to the pool. That was a clear indication that Park Jisung had broken into his house and wrecked his pool.</p>
<p>“Park Jisung, you did what?”</p>
<p>The boy sighed and shook his head. “I left my jacket at Chenle’s pool.”</p>
<p>“How do you manage to forget that? Doesn’t it have your initials on it? Oh my god you’re an idiot.” Jaemin groaned, slapping his hand to his face. </p>
<p>Jisung turned his head to argue but his eyes connected with a familiar someone else's. Immediately he hid behind Jaemin, as best he could, pretending to not exist. </p>
<p>“What-“ “Chenle. He’s walking over here. Just pretend I’m Renjun.”</p>
<p>If he could see Jaemin’s face, he probably would've been rolling his eyes. However he had put up his hood and looked away so Chenle couldn’t see his hair or face.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s Jaemin right?” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah. You must be Chenle, but then again I can’t be wrong since you’re the school's best basketball player.” Jisung could practically see the smug look that Jaemin was making. </p>
<p>Chenle chuckled. “Yes that’s me, you’re friends with Jisung right? Park Jisung.” “Yeah, what about it?”</p>
<p>“I need to talk with him.” Jisung turned, still careful about showing his face so Chenle wouldn’t see him.<br/>“Uh, I haven’t seen him. Not yet at least. Sorry.” Jaemin shrugged.</p>
<p>“You’re sure that’s not him behind you?”</p>
<p>Jisung’s eyes widened and he let out a tiny gasp. Unfortunately Chenle heard it and grabbed his wrist to turn him around. The hood of Jisung’s sweatshirt fell off as he was turned.</p>
<p>“Jisung! I found your jacket. You must’ve left this at school the other day.” He grinned holding out Jisung’s unmistakable black, denim jacket.</p>
<p>“Ah really?” Jisung mumbled, taking it from him with caution. “Thank you, I didn’t even know I left it here.”<br/>“No biggie! Question though, do you want to come to my house later? I just got our indoor pool cleaned the other day. Maybe you want to come swim?” </p>
<p>Jaemin began to snicker and Jisung had to cover his mouth to keep him from laughing. In an instant, the guilt returned and he felt horrible for practically trashing Chenle’s pool. Chenle, on the other hand, looked confused as to why Jaemin was laughing. Did he really not know Jisung was the one to fill the pool with bubbles? Especially since he found Jisung’s jacket at the crime scene.</p>
<p>“Uhm, I guess?” He muttered but Chenle was already grinning. “Great, I can drive the two of us! Meet me outside the school at 3:15, no later.” </p>
<p>Chenle winked at Jisung before dashing down the hall. “See you later!”</p>
<p>Jisung’s legs wobbled and he glanced at Jaemin whose mouth was wide open. “You just scored a date with Chenle, the basketball all-star, without even trying. You go Jisung.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and glanced down at the jacket held tightly in his hands. It smelled like something familiar, something he had used before. Then that scent quickly came rushing back to him. Rosemary, but with a newer scent that reminded him of himself. He always used a lavender scented cologne, people said he was weird for using it but he liked the smell of it. When he had his jacket the other night, it had just been washed and he didn’t have any scent on it. But today the scent was there, as if it hadn’t been washed at all.</p>
<p>“Earth to Jisung, are you with me?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Jisung looked back up to where Jaemin stood. The older sighed and pointed down the hallway. “Class starts soon and you didn’t tell me if you had a ride to get home from Chenle’s yet.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t even think of that. Uh, now that I think about it, no. I don’t have a ride.” “Okay then I’ll pick you up, have fun with Chenle.”</p>
<p>The next four hours of school was absolute death. Normally school was easy, a piece of cake, nothing Jisung couldn’t handle. However the reminder that Chenle’s pool was messed up because of him made him more nervous than he ever had been. This would mess everything up with him and Chenle, not that there was anything to mess up. </p>
<p>By the time school had finished, Jisung was a tangle of emotions. His breathing was quicker, and his backpack was a heavy weight that kept getting heavier as he walked towards the school’s entrance. Surely he would have to confess, but did he have the funds to even fix Chenle’s pool? His mom would be so mad, and probably take away his allowance. </p>
<p>“Park Jisung!”</p>
<p>Jisung perked his head up and noticed how Chenle was laying on the side of his car. He waved with enthusiasm, his smile wider than usual. The guilty thought traveled to his head again, and Jisung quickly tried to shake it off. They hopped into Chenle’s car. A bright red maserati that was too expensive for Jisung’s taste. Surprisingly Chenle didn’t really like it either.</p>
<p>“It’s too bright huh? I liked it at first but only because I didn’t want to make my mom sad. I would’ve preferred a less flashy car. It’s also very loud.” </p>
<p>“Oh, well I don’t think it’s too bad. It’s a nice red when the sun isn’t blaring on it.” Jisung smiled and Chenle grinned in return.</p>
<p>“Y’know Jisung, you can loosen up. It’s just my pool. Besides you’ve seen it before.”</p>
<p>“Ha, I guess you’re right-“ He cut off as soon as he realized what Chenle said. When he glanced at the boy however, he looked unfazed. It was like there wasn’t a care in the world at the moment. Jisung’s face contorted into worry. </p>
<p>“Wait, Chenle-“ “I know you were the person to pour bubbles and that scented oil into my pool Jisung. It’s not that hard considering you left your jacket there, and that I saw you.” </p>
<p>Chenle parked his car, and the all too familiar house came into view. The expression on Chenle’s face remained the same. He wasn’t upset, angry, sad, there was no emotion besides a maybe fake smile. <br/>He led him into the front door and motioned for him to follow. Jisung’s feet flopped along the floor, almost tripping over the carpet that led up the stairs. As soon as they stepped into the pool room, the rosemary oils overwhelmed his senses. Strangely it looked exactly the same as when he first saw it. Well besides the huge bubbles that made the surface almost non-existent. </p>
<p>“Jisung, I’m not mad at you. Renjun told me everything during chem class today.” He laughed shoving his hands into his jean pockets. “I’ve got to hand it to you though. I wouldn’t have guessed it was you if I hadn’t seen you- or if you hadn’t left your jacket here. That was a simple mistake though.”</p>
<p>“Chenle I’m so sorry-“ “Don’t worry about it! The pool cleaners were scheduled to come later today anyway. Nothing they can’t handle.” </p>
<p>Chenle grinned and walked towards Jisung. “Now, I really invited you here because I wanted to ask you something.”</p>
<p>His mind raced with thoughts as Chenle got closer. Did he know about the crush? Maybe he was mad and was just faking it. He was going to kill Renjun for this. Chenle was two feet away, his heart race sped up. He reached out to block him from getting closer but Chenle only took Jisung’s hands into his own.</p>
<p>“Do you like me like how I like you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>